The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system for obtaining performance information and, more particularly, to non-intrusively obtaining performance information from a condition detector.
When a smoke or carbon monoxide (CO) detector or alarm is installed in the field, it is often useful to be able to examine its operating history. This allows service personnel to gather performance data, diagnostic data or other data of other parameters for use in diagnosing problems. Data gathered can also be used for improving subsequent designs.
Previously, devices provided to allow service personnel to examine an operating history of a detector or an alarm in the field have been required to be electrically connected directly to the alarm and additionally required removal of the alarm from its mount as well as disassembly of its component parts. Processes for doing were often time consuming and complicated to perform.